The Fast and Furious
The Fast and Furious Prologue Brittle leaves lay on the forest ground. Twigs and branches were displayed on the ground. All the land was deserted and contained blood stained marks, tufts of fur, and dead body's. A slim pale brown tom was standing on a rockfall that killed the lives of many warriors. He stared at the land in front of him. He scanned the clearing for any sign of life, but there was none. None but ShadowClan and WindClan. The remaining ThunderClan and RiverClan cats had either went into hiding or ran away completely. "My dear WindClan, why have you destroyed so many lives?" the tom murmured as he stared into the distance. Darkness was starting to fall upon the world. Wind ruffled the tom's pelt. He twitched his ears when he heard the snap of a twig break. He turned around. Then, he stiffened. He was staring at a black, brittle leaf, and a dead rabbit. Before he could say anything, a tortoiseshell she-cat stood in front of him. "Unite or die." she mewed. The voices of many cats echoed her. Then, her body faded into the mist. The tom stared at thin air for a moment. "Oh Lakefrost, you have no idea how much I miss you. This battle was never supposed to happen." he meowed. Then, he looked around at the hostile cats, now arching their backs and hissing at one another. "And I will not let another one of them happen. This is for you Lakefrost. This is for you my dear sister." the tom whispered. A glimmer of sadness shone in his eyes as the moonlight reflected on it. "I promise." Chapter 1: Vigil and Battle The crack of dawn peeked above the horizon. The ground was stained with blood and torn fur. The clouds were gloomy as is StarClan were grieving for all the fallen warriors as well. A frail, tortoiseshell and brown tom scrambled to his paws and looked at his clan with furious eyes. "Now that this vigil is over, I would like you to explain why you attacked RiverClan. I never gave you the order so tell me, why did you?" ''the frail tom croaked. His legs wobbled beneath him. "Tell me!" he roared. His clan flinched at his loud voice. They weren't used to him speaking so loud. A small tortoiseshell and white she-cat slowly got to her paws. "I heard that they left as soon as they made the plan. They said after they finished the other clans off, they would kill ''you ''Milkstar." the she-cat meowed. She trembled as she spoke and nudged her kits closer to her. Milkstar dipped his head. "Thank you Dawnheart." he replied, glaring at a group of cats in front of her. Milkstar waiting for a response, but nobody flinched. Milkstar curled his lip in a snarl. "Exile. You're sent into exile. I give my clan permission to attack you if you are still in our territory starting sunrise. I'm disgusted." he snarled. A smoky black tom grinned, showing his rotten, yellow, cracked teeth. "Sooner or later we'll kill you Milkstar. But if old age beats us to it, then I'm perfectly fine with it." the tom meowed, gesturing to the old leader's gray muzzle and wobbly legs. Milkstar did not flinch as he watched the gang of cats leaving the camp, only leaving a small portion of it left. ''More coming soon... Blueleaf245... Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:Fanfictions